Ai no Kusari
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: AU-VampFic/Dengan seulas senyum simpul pemuda itu berkata, "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"/Gadis itu ikut tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu. "Aku mau."/Dan kini rantai cinta mereka kembali bersatu. Fic for Saver Contest : Banjir TomatCeri


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Ai no Kusari©Tsukiyomi Kumiko

Genre : General/Romance

Rated : T+

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?"Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata aquamarine pada sosok seorang gadis yang duduk termangu di depannya.

"Entahlah, Ino."

Terdengar sebuah helaan nafas dari gadis berambut pirang itu. Sebelah tangannya sesekali mengaduk-ngaduk es krim vanilla yang sudah mencair di dalam cangkir mungil berwarna coklat dihadapannya. Kedua mata aquamarinenya memandang lawan bicara di depannya dengan pandangan kasihan. "Kau tidak punya banyak waktu, Sakura!"ucapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Ino," ucap Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tumpukan lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba untuk membantu."

"Hhhh…"

"Aku sudah meluangkan waktuku yang berharga untuk berbelanja hanya demi menemani sahabatku," ucap Ino dan memandang keluar jendela di mana dirinya duduk dan sahabatnya berada.

"Tch! Jadi kau menyesal datang ke café ini untuk menemaniku?"

"Tak perlo sewot seperti itu!"

"Siapa yang sewot, sih?"

"Kau!"tunjuk Ino dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Huh! Kau sama sekali tak membantu."

"Apa? Jadi beberapa ide yang kusampaikan tadi sama sekali tidak membantumu, begitu?"

"Eh? Uh, bukan begitu, Ino. Kau jangan marah, ya!" ucap Sakura dan buru-buru memasang wajah memelas dan se-cute mungkin sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hentikan berwajah seperti itu!"tukas Ino agak ketus.

Lama keduanya terdiam sampai gadis yang bernama Sakura itu mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Aaaarrggghhh! Bagaimana ini? Seminggu lagi aku harus menyerahkan kerangka karangan novelku pada dosenku."

"Hei, hei, berhenti bersikap memalukan seperti itu! Kita jadi pusat perhatian, Sakura," ucap Ino dan menepuk-nepuk lengan Sakura dan mendeathglare orang-orang yang menatap mereka.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau memilih jurusan bahasa, sih? Itu 'kan merepotkan sekali."

"Hhhhh… kau tidak mengerti. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang novelist terkenal."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu hal itu."

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku buntu ide dalam membuat novel. Biasanya tidak pernah seperti ini,"ucap Sakura dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Kau tahu, Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku jadi takut terjadi hal-hal yang mengerikan padamu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Aku pernah diberitahu oleh neneku—maksudku nenek dari Ibu kandungku yang sudah meninggal,"ucap Ino buru-buru menjelaskan ketika Sakura melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya : "Nenek yang mana?"

"Terus?"

"Nenek pernah bercerita—"Jeda sebentar dan hal ini membuat Sakura agak merinding.

"Jangan bertele-tele!"ucap Sakura.

"—dulu neneku pernah mempunyai seorang teman yang juga berprofesi sebagai penulis novel. Karyanya sangat terkenal dengan unsur romance dan juga horor, membuat karyanya diminati oleh banyak remaja. Dia sudah menerbitkan—Uhmmm… berapa buku, ya? Ah, aku lupa. Pokoknya sudah banyak hasil karyanya yang terjual habis dan laris di pasaran."

"Lalu?"

"Suatu hari dia kehabisan ide—sama seperti dirimu saat ini. Mungkin dia stress."

"Strees?" tanya Sakura dan menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Itu karena dia sehabis diramal kalau dia akan mati sebentar lagi dan novel yang akan ditulisnya adalah karyanya yang terakhir."

"Hubungannya denganku apa?"

"Nama novelist itu sama denganmu. Haruno Sa-ku-ra."

"Y-yang benar?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang tercekat di tenggorokan

"Di luar dugaan novelist itu membuat satu buah novel. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya ke esokan harinya?" tanya Ino.

"Jangan bilang jika dia… mati,"ucap Sakura nyaris berbisik dan mencodongkan wajahnya pada Ino.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dia tidak mati, tapi—"

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Cepat katakan, Ino. Kau membuatku takut," ucap Sakura.

"Dia menghilang secara misterius di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Uhmmm… mungkin dia sama saja dengan dikatakan mati," ucap Ino.

Sakura membelalakan kedua mata emeraldnya dan beberapa kali bergumam 'Ini pasti bohong'.

"Ini kenyataan Sakura. Peramal itu benar, novel yang diketiknya itu menjadi karyanya yang terakhir. Yang lebih membuatnya semakin misterius adalah—"

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Sakura yang semakin penasaran.

"Novelnya yang terakhir adalah menceritakan kehidupannya sendiri. Kau tahu bagian akhir dari novel itu?"

"Tidak."

"Sang pelaku utama penulis novel itu dibawa pergi oleh seorang—"

"…"

"—vampire."

"Hah? Vampire? Kau bercanda," tukas Sakura dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Tidak. Ini serius, kau lupa, ya, jika makhluk penghisap darah itu ada."

"Aku tahu, tapi, di zaman sekarang? Aku meragukan hal itu."

"Terserah padamu jika memilih percaya atau tidak. Yang penting aku sudah menceritakannya," ucap Ino dan mengangkat bahu.

"Hhhh… mendengar ceritamu tadi, sepertinya ada sebuah ide yang melintas di dalam kepalaku beberapa detik yang lalu," ungkap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Bukankah bagus?"

"Yeah, kedengarannya memang bagus."

Keduanya jadi saling diam saat suara Sakura kembali terdengar. "Ino… aku jadi takut,"ucapnya dan berwajah murung.

"Itu hanya sebuah cerita, Sakura. Tapi, ku peringatkan… berhati-hatilah!"

Sakura menghela nafas berat dan menyangga dagunya dengan punggung tangan kanan di atas meja. Ke dua mata gioknya memandang jauh menembus jendela di luar café. Secara tak sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada sosok misterius berbaju serba hitam yang entah kenapa juga sedang menatapnya. Sosok itu yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan berdiri kaku di sebrang jalan di mana café yang sedang Sakura kunjungi. Dan ketika ada sebuah bus yang membuat pandangan keduanya tak dapat saling memandang, sosok itu sudah menghilang. Kepala Sakura celingukan mencari kemana perginya sosok asing itu.

"Kau lihat apa, sih, Sakura?"Tanya Ino dan juga ikut mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Ino mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian bangkit berdiri sambil menyambar tas selendangnya di atas meja. Kedua matanya mengerling jam dinding yang berada di café itu. "Aku ada janji kencan bersama Sai. Jadi, aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Tak apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan!" ucap Sakura dan sekilas menepuk lengan kanan Ino.

"Ok. Setelah dari café ini, cepatlah pulang! Kusarankan kau jangan lagi melewati rumah kosong besar dekat rumahmu itu lewat dari jam 6 sore."

Tanpa sempat Sakura menanyakan kenapa alasannya pada Ino, sahabatnya itu sudah melesat pergi keluar dari café. Sakura memperhatikan sosok Ino sampai dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah taksi. Dan karena Sakura tak ingin pulang larut malam lagi, jadilah dirinya juga bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari café setelah sebelumnya membayar tagihan minuman yang dia pesan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan cara menyeret kedua kakinya. Beberapa kali terdengar gerutuan tak jelas dan umpatan kecil dari mulutnya. Dia merapatkan jaket kulit coklat yang panjangnya sampai pertengahan betis. Kedua tangannya dia masukan ke dalam saku. Dan kedua mata emeraldnya memandang ke atas—ke bentangan langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Setelahnya dia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul setengah 6 sore, batinnya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Sebuah tali kamera digital melingkar di lehernya. Sakura mulai berhenti melangkah di depan gerbang usang—berkarat dan berwarna coklat—yang sudah keropos. Dia sudah siap membidikan kameranya pada bangunan megah di balik gerbang itu ketika ada sebuah suara aneh yang ditangkap telinganya.

Suara seperti sebuah kepakan sayap. Entahlah. Yang pasti Sakura berpikir jika itu burung yang kebetulan lewat ataupun semacamnya. Jadi, dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan bersiap membidik kembali target tak bergeraknya.

Jepret!

Jepret!

Setidaknya Sakura sudah mengambil dua gambar dan sedang berpikir—menimbang-nimbang—apakah akan masuk ke balik gerbang usang itu atau tidak. Dia kembali melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Dia mulai berpikir jika dia masuk entah apa yang akan terjadi. Dan jika dia memilih untuk tidak masuk maka sudah di pastikan bila dia tidak akan lulus dalam mengumpulkan tugas kliping mengenai misteri kuno di sekitarnya yang diberikan oleh dosennya.

Jujur. Sakura mulai merasakan pirasat buruk mengenai rumah megah tak terurus di depannya ini. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Tugas, ya, tugas. Harus di kerjakan sampai selesai.

"Kuatkan hatimu, Sakura!" gumamnya untuk memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Krieett! Gerbang itu berbunyi ketika Sakura menggesernya dari tempatnya semula.

Citt! Ciitt! Seketika makhluk hitam kecil bersayap keluar dari jendela-jendela berlubang membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya kaget.

Setelah menginjakan kaki di halaman depan rumah megah itu Sakura jadi teringat sebuah gossip yang di dengarnya dari Hinata. Kalau sebulan terakhir setidaknya lima orang gadis hilang secara misterius setelah masuk ke dalam rumah megah ini.

Entah itu nyata atau tidak Sakura sama sekali tak mengubrisnya.

Sakura sudah bersiap mengangkat kameranya ketika ada sebuah suara dari belakang.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan khusus sebaiknya nona segera keluar dari tempat ini!"

Sakura dengan serta menengokan kepalanya ke belakang. Di sana—di depan pintu gerbang yang sudah terbuka—berdiri sosok jangkung laki-laki bermantel hitam. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Sakura dengan pandangan menintimidasi.

"Err… aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Jadi—"

"Selain dirimu sebelumnya ada seorang gadis yang juga masuk kemari. Ketika kutanya alasannya, dia menjawab untuk tugas sekolahnya."

"Be-benarkah? Lega rasanya mendengar ada orang lain sebelum aku masuk ke—"

"Dan keesokannya gadis itu dikabarkan hilang. Sampai sekarang belum ditemukan setelah dua minggu yang lalu."

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. "Nggg~hilang bagaimana maksud Anda?"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu tak menjawab apapun malah melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tolong jelaskan maksud Anda tadi, tuan—"

"Asuma…"

"Eh? Uh… namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"…"

"Dari tag name di mantelmu," ucap Asuma ketika melihat wajah kebingungan dari gadis dihadapannya.

"O-oh…hahahaa…" Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Keduanya berhenti di gerbang rumah kosong megah yang sangat menyeramkan ketika menjelang malam seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku pikir kau sudah dengar mengenai kabar burung tentang rumah ini," ucap Asuma memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang bangunan megah itu dengan tatapan penasaran. "Jadi benar-benar terjadi, ya!"

"Adakalanya sebuah peristiwa itu tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan ilmu pengetahuan maupun logika."

"Aku paham mengenai itu."

"Pemilik rumah ini dulunya adalah seorang bangsawan Uchiha."

"Bangsawan?"

"Benar."

"Lalu sekarang pemilik rumah ini pergi kemana? Sayang sekali rumah sebesar ini dibiarkan tak terawat," ucap Sakura.

"Mereka tidak pergi kemana-mana. Mereka tetap ada—terkurung—di dalam rumah itu."

"Maksudmu mereka semua mati di dalam rumah ini?"

"Tidak bisa di bilang mati juga karena mayat mereka tak ditemukan di mana pun."

"…"

"Ada yang mengatakan—yang kebetulan melewati rumah ini—jika di waktu malam bulan purnama sesosok bayangan orang berdiri di puncak atap cerobong itu. Selalu."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Karena mungkin 'dia' mencium bau segar setelah matahari terbenam nanti," ucap Asuma dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung. "Malam ini bulan purnama."

Sakura melihat kembali ke arah bangunan tadi dan hendak menanyakan sesuatu lagi pada Asuma tapi, sosoknya sudah tak terlihat lagi olehnya. "Menghilang…" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Beberapa kali tubuhnya berganti posisi dari miring kiri-kanan, tertelungkup dan terlentang. Pikirannya seperti tak tenang, ada yang mengganjal rasanya. Dia kembali teringat mengenai ucapan laki-laki aneh yang tadi sore diajaknya berbicara di depan rumah kosong itu.

"Aaaarrgghhhh!"geram Sakura kesal dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Menyambar kamera di atas meja belajarnya dan berjalan keluar hanya dengan menggunakan t-shirt tipis abu-abu berlengan panjang dan rok rempel hitam pendek selutut.

"Mau kemana lagi, Sakura?"Tanya Lili—seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah membuat Sakura lahir ke dunia ini.

"Keluar sebentar, Bu. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Tapi, Sakura, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam."

"Aku tidak akan lama,"ucap Sakura dari ambang pintu rumahnya dan langsung melesat pergi tanpa mendengar ucapan Ibunya lagi.

"Anak itu bandel sekali."

"Biarkan saja. Selama itu baik untuk dirinya."

"Ayah ini… selalu saja membelanya."

"Karena dia puteriku satu-satunya."

"Putri kita."

"Iya-iya."

"Akan kupastikan dengan kedua mataku," ucap Sakura di tengah jalan yang lumayan sepi. Tujuan yang hendak Sakura capai sekarang tentu saja rumah megah kosong yang letaknya hanya satu blok dari rumahnya.

Penasaran.

Perasaan itu kini memenuhi seluruh pikirannya. Membuatnya susah tidur dan membuatnya risih. Kedua mungil kaki Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang yang sudah terbuka dengan lebarnya.

"Kalau tidak salah sebelum aku pergi tadi sore sudah kututup kembali,"ucap Sakura pelan dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya dan mengibarkan rambut merah mudanya yang kini tergerai panjang. Sakura menutup kedua matanya karena takut kemasukan debu. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya kembali, dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah siluet hitam yang berdiri di atas cerobong atap rumah megah itu.

Sakura terpaku melihatnya. Semua anggota badannya serasa membeku—tak dapat digerakan barang seinci pun. Hanya kedua mata emerladnya yang terus memandang sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Entah kenapa akhirnya Sakura mulai bisa menggerakan kedua tangannya. Tak perlu berpikir lama lagi akhirnya Sakura mengarahkan bidik kameranya pada siluet hitam itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sebuah suara menyeruak membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

Deg!

"Kalau tidak salah lihat… orang ini 'kan yang tadi di sebrang café,"batin Sakura dan menurunkan kameranya kembali.

"Hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu," jawab Sakura setengah gugup.

"Benarkah?" Tanya orang itu sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya berlainan. Dia berjalan mendekati sosok Sakura dengan langkah yang lebar dari arah gerbang.

Hal itu membuat Sakura agak takut dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dan ketika sosok itu tertimpa oleh sinar bulan di atas langit sana, Sakura harus menahan nafasnya sesaat. Sangat terpana dengan wajah orang di hadapannya.

Seorang pemuda yang nyaris sempurna—tidak, pemuda itu memang sempurna. Wajah tegas yang dilapisi dengan kulit putih pucat seperti salju. Kedua mata sewarna dengan batu obsidian yang menyorotkan kelembutan dan juga misterius. Rambut hitam legam sewarna dengan burung gagak. Bibir tipis yang entah kenapa Sakura ingin sekali mengecupnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ada pikiran mesum di dalam otaknya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Mencari 'makanan'. Kau ingin memastikan apa?"

"Uh… bukan apa-apa."

"Hn. Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kulihat saat di café itu kau seperti kesal dengan sesuatu."

"Jadi, benar itu kau, ya? Yang menatapku terus dari sebrang café."

"Aku sama sekali tak menguntitmu jika itu maksud tatapanmu, Sakura," ucap laki-laki itu telak dengan apa yang Sakura pikirkan saat ini mengenai dirinya.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu… kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?"batin Sakura

"Kita satu jurusan di Universitas Konoha jika kau sedang berpikir kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu."

"Kenapa dia seakan-akan membaca pikiranku?"batin Sakura lagi.

"Aku memang membaca pikiranmu."

"Oh, kau membaca pikiranku, ya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kau apa?" tanya Sakura sangat terkejut.

"Aku bercanda."

"Oh, uh, aku kira kau serius bisa membaca pikiran orang... hahahha…"

"Kau mudah sekali ditebak."

"Ino juga mengatakan hal itu."

"Ino itu temanmu, ya?"

"Sahabat baikku," ucap Sakura mantap.

"Hn."

"O, ya, kau tadi bilang sedang mencari makanan 'kan? Di komplek seperti ini jarang sekali ada pedagang makanan yang lewat," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah menemukan 'makananku'."

"Begitu," ucap Sakura dan memerhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang membuat pipinya merona merah.

Pemuda di depannya ini mengenakan sebuah kemeja hitam berlengan panjang yang digulung sebatas sikut. Bawahan celana panjang berwarna biru dan memakai sepatu kets hitam. Cukup simple tapi entah kenapa jika laki-laki tampan yang memakainya sangat terlihat keren.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Dan Sakura yang tahu maksudnya apa tanpa ragu lagi menerima uluran tangan itu bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa keduanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku juga."

"Jika tidak keberatan bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang?"Tanya Sasuke dan tersenyum menawan.

"Tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ayo!"ajak Sakura dan melepaskan terlebih dahulu jabatan tangan itu dan berjalan mendahului.

Sasuke yang berjalan menyusul Sakura di belakang tersenyum misterius. Dia memandang pada bangunan megah itu—lebih tepatnya kearah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Terlihat ada tiga orang siluet dari dalam jendela itu yang memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu di kampus," ucap Sakura sambil melirik sosok Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Memperhatikanku? Untuk apa?"

"Hn. Kau gadis yang menarik menurutku."

"Ahahahha… rayuanmu gombal sekali, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dan terkekeh kecil. Kedua matanya sedikit menyipit ketika tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau tidak mudah untuk dirayu, ya?"

"Tergantung bagaimana caranya dulu."

"Kau ingin cara yang istimewa?"

"Hmmm… tidak bisa dibilang istimewa juga. Tapi, yah, aku hanya ingin sedikit berbeda dari biasanya."

"Bukankah sama saja."

"Aku mengaku kalah jika berdebat denganmu, Sasuke."

"Sakura?"

"Mmm… apa?" Tanya Sakura dan memandang wajah Sasuke dari samping.

"Kau percaya dengan sebuah takdir?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hn. Tak apa jika kau tak mau menjawabnya."

"Takdir, ya? Aku percaya. Sebuah takdir yang dimiliki oleh setiap manusia di dunia ini. Entah itu takdir yang diharapkan atau pun tidak."

"Lalu apa kau percaya dengan sebuah 'rantai cinta'?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau percaya jika ada sebuah rantai cinta yang terjadi di masa lalu akan kembali bersatu di masa depan?"

"Mungkin tidak. Karena aku belum pernah mengalaminya."

"Hn. Sudah sampai. Ini rumahmu 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke menyudahi obrolannya dan berhenti berjalan di depan sebuah pagar rumah dari kayu berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku."

"Hn. Tidak masalah." Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan langsung mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Sakura yang terkejut melihat perbuatan tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung bersemu merah dengan suara degup jantung yang hebat. "Sa-su-ke…" lirihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum memandang wajah merah padam Sakura. "Selamat malam, Sakura," ucapnya dan sedikit membungkuk. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam membatu.

"Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Kyaaaaaa~" Sakura memekik senang dengan wajah yang bersemu merah di depan pintu rumahnya. "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Dengan tidak elitnya Sakura melompat kegirangan sambil mengacungkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Setelah beberapa detik tersadar akan tindakannya Sakura segera berhenti dan berdehem kecil untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Ehmm… untung saja tak ada yang melihat," gumamnya dan kemudian memasuki rumahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebar di bibirnya.

Tak jauh dari rumah Sakura berada, sebuah siluet hitam dari atas pohon tinggi menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata merah menyala. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah seringai dan senyuman misterius. Lidah dari siluet hitam itu menyapu habis bibirnya sendiri seperti sedang menikmati sesuatu yang sangat lezat rasanya jika di lihat dari wajahnya yang menampakan raut wajah senang. "Waktunya hampir tiba."

Jubah hitam yang dikenakan oleh siluet bayangan seseorang itu berkibar dan menutupi tubuhnya sendiri—ketika ada angin menghembuskannya. Dan bersamaan dengan hembusan angin itu pula sosoknya menghilang setelah tersorot sinar bulan di atas langit sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis manis berambut seperti permen kapas berwarna merah muda itu tengah asyik membaca sebuah novel—karya seorang novelist terkenal yang menginpirasi dirinya—di atas sebuah kursi kayu di bawah pohon oak besar. Kedua matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti cetakan huruf di dalam buku kecil itu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat—tak bersuara—karena hanya mata dan hati yang tengah bermain, juga pikiran.

Gadis itu tengah berkonsentrasi penuh pada buku dipangkuannya sampai tak menyadari jika ada yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kedua mata obsidian pemilik seorang pemuda yang duduk di samping sang gadis sama sekali tak bersuara. Dirinya sibuk memperhatikan raut wajah sang gadis yang serius. Namun, sedetik kemudian gadis itu bergerak dan sebelah tangannya merogoh ke saku celana jeans biru yang dia kenakan. Dia mengambil handphone dan melihat layarnya yang menampakan ada sebuah Miss Call.

"Hai!"

Gadis itu hampir saja menjatuhkan handponenya karena saking terkejut dengan sebuah suara yang memasuki gendang telinganya. Kedua mata emeraldnya melihat pemuda tampan yang duduk di sampingnya. "H-hai! Kau mengagetkanku."

"Hn. Aku tak menyangka kau akan sangat terkejut sampai-sampai handphonemu hampir jatuh."

Sakura merutuki kecerobohannya. Lagi pula siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini, batin Sakura.

"Aku ke sini karena ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama di kantin," ucap Sasuke dan beranjak berdiri sambil menyampirkan salah satu tas gandongnya ke bahu sebelah kiri.

"Ok." Sakura menerima tawaran dari Sasuke dengan degup jantung yang dibatas ambang abnormal. Sakura memasukan novelnya—setelah menandai sampai halaman mana dia baca dengan melipat ujung kertasnya—ke dalam tas ransel yang dia bawa.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali mengobrol mengenai hal apapun dan diselingi dengan sebuah canda tawa. Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari jika tingkah lakunya kini menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman se-kampusnya baik seangkatan maupun di atas juga dibawahnya.

Salah satu dari orang-orang itu menatap bingung dengan tingkah laku Sakura. "Kenapa dengannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya—Sasuke dan Sakura—tengah memakan makan siang mereka dengan tenang—setelah lima menit yang lalu mereka memesannya—ketika ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang mendekati meja keduanya.

"S-selamat siang, Sakura! Boleh aku duduk denganmu?" sapa gadis manis tersebut dengan senyuman malu. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah nampan yang di atasnya ada beberapa makanan.

"Selamat siang. Tentu. Silahkan duduk saja, Hinata!" Sapa Sakura ramah dan menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Kedua mata gioknya memandang wajah Hinata yang putih namun terlihat pucat di matanya.

Bukannya duduk setelah diizinkan oleh Sakura, gadis manis berambut indigo pendek itu malah menatap seseorang di hadapan Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sakura melihat jika kedua tangan Hinata yang memegang nampan sedikit gemetar dan wajahnya lebih pucat dibandingkan tadi. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke sendiri sedang sibuk memakan makan siangnya dan hanya sekilas melirik Hinata.

"Err… kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

"Ma-maaf aku sudah mengganggu kalian. Se-sebaiknya aku pergi saja," ucap Hinata terbata dan terdengar nada ketakutan di dalamnya.

Takut akan hal apa? Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sakura saat ini. Tentunya Sakura tak mungkin menyalahkan Sasuke, karena nampaknya dia tak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak mengatakan apapun yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Hinata memandang Sakura dan sosok laki-laki itu dari kejauhan. Dia menaruh nampannya kembali ke konter makanan setelahnya dia langsung melesat pergi. Tak diindahkannya panggilan dari sang penjaga konter yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku harus mencari Ino secepatnya," gumamnya.

"Hari ini kau ada acara?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku kencan?" Tanya Sakura asal dan tersenyum kecil setelah menegak habis jus strawberry di gelasnya.

"Bukan kencan, tapi hanya jalan-jalan saja. Kau mau?"

"Uhmmm… maaf, ya, hari ini tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang seharian ini," ucap Sakura dengan berwajah tak enak.

"Hn, tidak apa."

Sakura melirik jam dinding di kantin luas itu dengan sedikit panik. "Sasuke… aku ada urusan. Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya dengan segera menyambar tas dan pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap atap kamarnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya. Hari ini sungguhlah membuat hatinya senang. Bertemu dengan Sasuke dan makan bersama di kantin adalah hal yang tidak diduga olehnya. Dia sempat ragu jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke mengenai dirinya yang satu kampus dengannya adalah bohong belaka. Tetapi hari ini semua terbukti.

Sakura menaikan selimut yang menutupi dirinya sampai sebatas perut lantas mematikan lampu di kamarnya yang berada di sisi ranjang di atas meja kecil. Baru sedetik Sakura menutup kedua matanya, dia harus dikejutkan oleh sebuah getaran dari atas meja belajarnya.

Dan dengan sedikit malas sebelah tangan Sakura menggapai-gapai permukaan meja untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tanpa dilihat terlebih dahulu layar handphonenya, Sakura langsung membuka handphone flipnya dan menaruhnya di telinga kanan.

"Si—"

'Kenapa kau baru mengangkat telefonnya sekarang?' seru seseorang dan dengan suksesnya memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

'Iya. Kau lupa dengan suaraku? Bagus sekali, Haruno Sa-ku-ra,' ucap Ino dengan nada geram dan terdengar sebuah suara tepuk tangan samar-samar.

"Tch! Suaramu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Lalu, apa kau tidak sadar ini jam berapa, hah?" Tanya Sakura juga dengan nada geram—kesal acara tidur dan mimpinya di ganggu oleh Sang Sahabat tercinta. Dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya dan menggerutu.

'Jam 12. Kau tidak punya jam di kamarmu?' seru Ino ketus.

"Untuk apa kau menelefonku malam-malam begini, sih? Seperti tidak ada hari esok saja."

'Ada hal yang sangat, sangat, perlu kau ketahui," ucap Ino.

"Hoaammm! Apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah menguap kecil.

'Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata padaku tadi sore.'

"Kenapa nama Hinata juga dibawa-bawa?"batin Sakura dan menyerngit bingung.

'Dia bilang kau sebaiknya menjauhi laki-laki berambut hitam itu.'

Rasa kantuk yang dirasakan oleh Sakura mendadak lenyap. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. "Ke-kenapa?"

'Karena dia bukan manusia sama seperti kau ataupun aku," ucap Ino.

"Bu-bukan manusia bagaimana maksudmu?"

'Hinata bilang dia berasal jauh dari kegelapan.'

"Kegelapan?" batin Sakura bingung.

'Dan apa kau sadar jika siang tadi kau jadi pusat perhatian, hah?'

"…"

'Sakura… kau berbicara dan tertawa sendiri. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?'tanya Ino dengan nada rendah.

"A-aku tidak berbicara dan tertawa sendiri. "

'Aku juga melihatnya… kau dikantin tengah berbicara sendirian.'

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

'Sasuke?'

"Benar. Seorang laki-laki tampan berambut hitam yang tadi kau bilang. Dia duduk di depanku. Masa' kau tidak melihatnya, Ino?"

'Aku hanya lihat kau saja, Sakura. Aku serius.'

"Apa yang bisa melihatnya hanya aku saja?"

'Hinata bisa melihat sosok yang di depanmu karena dia 'istimewa', Sakura. Dia seorang cenayang. Dia bisa melihat bahkan berinteraksi dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita lihat.'

"…"

'Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau jauhi dia. Dia berbahaya, Sakura.'

"Ba-baiklah. A-aku menger—" Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena terpaku dengan langit-langit kamarnya.

Sosok berpakaian hitam dan berjubah tengah bertengger di atas atap kamar Sakura. Sosoknya seperti tertidur namun menghadap wajah Sakura. Kedua matanya nampak mengkilat berbahaya dan berwarna semerah darah.

Sakura membeku di tempat dan secara tak sengaja menekan tombol 'end' di handphonenya untuk mengakhiri panggilan. Tubuhnya serasa lemas ketika kedua mata gioknya besiborok dengan kedua mata merah di atasnya. Lidahnya pun terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata bahkan untuk berteriak saja tidak bisa. Dan Sakura menahan nafas sejenak ketika tiba-tiba saja sosok berpakaian hitam itu jatuh dan berada dekat dengannya. Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dingin sosok itu menerpa wajahnya.

"Selamat malam, Sakura!" sapa sosok itu dan tersenyum tipis. Kedua matanya yang sewarna dengan darah menatap langsung kedua mata emerald Sakura tanpa berkedip.

Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura hanya mencoba untuk bernafas dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya—berharap jika laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya dua hari yang lalu tidak pernah ada dihadapannya. Tetapi, Sakura harus merasa kecewa karena kini sosok laki-laki itu nyata ada dihadapannya.

Takut?

Sudah jelas Sakura merasa takut. Mana ada seorang gadis yang tidak takut mendapati seorang laki-laki misterius ada di kamarnya. Terlebih kini posisi laki-laki itu berada di atas tubuhnya namun tak bersentuhan—melayang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamar Sakura terdengar. Merasa tak ada suara apapun menurut orang yang mengetuk pintu langsung saja orang itu membuka pintunya. "Kau sudah tidur, Sakura?" Tanya sesorang diambang pintu itu.

Kedua mata emerald Sakura melirik sosok Ibunya yang berdiri diambang pintu. Dia akan berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Dan sepertinya ada yang aneh. Kenapa Ibunya tidak melihat jika dia belum tidur. Sakura masih membuka matanya dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Haruno Lili memandang wajah tidur damai anaknya dengan seulas senyuman. "Sudah tidur rupanya," ucapnya dan langsung menutup pintu kamar Sakura kembali.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat dan mendengar ucapan Ibunya hanya bisa membelalakan kedua matanya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa Ibu berkata jika aku sudah tidur?" batinnya.

"Sebuah ilusi," ucap Sasuke datar.

Mau tak mau Sakura kembali menatap kedua mata merah menyala di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" tanyanya pelan setelah merasa suaranya telah kembali.

"Aku menciptakan sebuah ilusi. Kedua mata Ibumu melihat hal yang sebaliknya."

"…"

"Jika kau terbangun maka di dalam penglihatan Ibumu adalah sosokmu yang sedang tertidur."

"…"

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk membelai sisi wajah kanan Sakura. Jari-jari tangannya menyingkirkan anak rambut dan poninya yang nakal menutupi sisi wajah dan matanya. Kemudian jari-jari tangannya turun menelusuri wajahnya dari dahi, hidung, pipi sebelah kanan dan gerakannya berakhir di daerah bibir Sakura.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir mungil Sakura yang terasa hangat. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat saja, dan kedua sudur bibir Sasuke tertarik berlawanan arah membentuk seringaian. "Aku ingin merasakannya sekarang," ucapnya.

Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin dan perasaannya sangatlah tidak enak. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat lagi. "Me-merasakan… apa?"

"Merasakan sesuatu yang sejak dari tadi aku tahan untuk tidak mencicipinya."

"Maumu apa sebenarnya?"

"Mauku? Aku menginginkan dirimu, Sakura!"

"…"

"A-apa?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab dan malah mengangkat pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Dan dengan kuku jari telunjuk kanannya yang tajam, Sasuke menggoreskannya pada tangan Sakura. Hanya goresan kecil yang tidak dalam, namun sudah cukup untuk membuat sebuah cairan merah kental keluar.

Rasa sakit yang tidak seberapa besar dan rasa perih dirasakan oleh Sakura. Namun, Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke dengan raut wajah takut.

Cairan merah kental itu mulai jatuh ke atas selimut dan mengaliri pergelangan tangan Sakura. Dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat Sakura lagi-lagi harus menahan nafas dan membelalakan kedua matanya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan terlihat jika kedua gigi taring yang tadinya berukuran sama dengan gigi yang lain mulai tumbuh memanjang—yang pastinya menjadi sangat runcing.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan berusaha untuk menggerakan tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan pergelangan tangan Sakura ke mulutnya. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menjilati darah yang mengalir di sekitar lukanya dan setelah itu menghisapnya seperti orang yang sedang kehausan.

Tangan Sakura mulai gemetaran dan bahkan tubuhnya pun gemetar. Sungguh saat ini Sakura teramat sangat ketakutan. "K-kau… seorang—"

"Vampir," ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura ketika sudah menjauhkan mulutnya dari luka di tangan Sakura.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura pucat pasi. Juga dia melihat jika luka ditangannya sudah tak lagi mengeluarkan darah. Pandangan Sakura kembali pada Sasuke. Dan dihadapannya Sasuke sedang menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang menyisakan darah Sakura.

"Hebat juga temanmu yang bernama Hinata itu bisa melihat dan merasakan keberadaanku."

"Ja-jadi… apa yang dikatakan Ino dan Hinata itu benar?" batin Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau memilihku padahal banyak gadis di luar sana yang sama sepertiku?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan pandangannya melembut. "Kau adalah kekasihku. Dulu maupun sekarang. Takdir kita berdua tidak pernah berubah. Dan 'rantai cinta' kita tidak pernah putus."

"A-apa?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

"Menjemputku? Kemana?"

"Sssstttt… kau akan tahu nanti," ucap Sasuke dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura dan beralih ke lehernya.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar dan pipinya merona merah. Tadinya dia tak percaya jika makhluk penghisap darah itu ada di zaman sekarang. Tetapi, kenyataannya lain sekarang. Sakura menutup kedua matanya ketika dirasanya Sasuke mencium dan menjilat bagian lehernya yang sebelah kiri.

Rasanya basah dan dingin, bukannya hangat.

Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan menunjukan gigi taringnya yang tajam. Dengan sekali gerakan kedua taring tajam itu menembus permukaan kulit leher Sakura. Darah merembes keluar tanpa henti dan semuanya dihisap oleh Sasuke.

"Aaaaarrggghhh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakiiitttt! Hentikan, Sasuke!" Sakura memberontak tetapi tubuhnya terkunci karena tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Kedua tangannya pun di cengkram kuat olehnya. Kini, Sakura sama sekali tak bisa lagi menggerakan anggota tubuhnya seinci pun. Dan rasa sakitnya kini melebihi luka di tangannya. Rasa sakit yang sekarang terasa sangat perih, ngilu dan panas. Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan jarum di tempat yang sama dan dalam waktu yang sama pula.

Glek! Glek! Dapat terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sakura jika darahnya kini telah sukses diminum oleh Sasuke. Kini, tubuhnya pun terasa lemas dan dapat dipastikan jika kini kulitnya berubah menjadi pucat—sangat pucat. Beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya mulai mengabur dan semua yang berada di sekelilingnya menjadi sangat gelap. Sakura juga dapat merasakan jika detak jantungnya kini berangsur melemah dan tidak terdengar lagi. Dia… mati.

.

.

.

Tetapi kembali hidup dengan tanpa denyut jantung dan dirinya yang baru terlahir kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu memandang bulan biru yang besar di malam hari dari atas balkon. Wajah dan bibirnya sangatlah pucat. Meskipun seperti itu dia masih tersenyum bahagia. Gaun merah marun yang dikenakannya sedikit bergerak karena ada hembusan angin yang datang menerpa tubuhnya.

Ingatan di dalam kepala gadis itu kembali berputar ke ratusan tahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya yang lain—hanya seorang gadis lugu—jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda tampan namun berhati dingin. Dirinya terus menerus mengamati dan membuntuti pemuda itu sampai dirinya sendiri terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit dan… tidak mungkin. Dirinya mengetahui rahasia terbesar pemuda itu.

Vampire. Pemuda itu seorang makhluk abadi dan berdarah dingin. Sedangkan dirinya adalah seorang manusia. Manusia yang mempunyai aliran darah dibalik kulitnya. Dan darah adalah makanan utama bagi seorang vampire.

Suatu hari pemuda itu bilang jika dia menginginkan darahnya, tetapi tidak ingin menggigitnya. Karena pemuda vampire itu teramat sangat mencintai dirinya dan tak mau mengambil resiko kematian bagi gadisnya akibat racun dikedua taringnya—karena waktu itu kekuatannya belum cukup untuk menghilangkan semua racun itu.

Pemuda itu tidak bisa menggigit lehernya dan memasukan racun dari taringnya begitu saja, dan berakhir dengan kematian sang gadis. Karena itu sampai akhir pemuda berwajah dingin nan tampan itu menemani gadisnya yang mati dalam dekapannya. Gadisnya mati karena mengidap gagal jantung.

Kepala gadis itu menoleh ke belakang ketika dia mendengar dan menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon kamarnya. Dia lagi-lagi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Sasuke…" ucapnya pelan.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang dipanggil oleh gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Hn. Lupakan masa lalu yang sedang kau pikirkan!"

Keduanya saling tatap. Onyx dan emerald.

Kepala gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Iya."

Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat untuk membelai sisi wajah gadis di depannya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika kedua mata onyxnya melihat bagian leher gadis itu yang tersibak karena hembusan angin. Dua buah tanda titik hitam tercetak jelas di leher putih sang gadis. "Maaf. Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya tetap merasa bersalah. Sebab, walaupun kekuatannya sudah berada di level tertinggi—untuk ukuran Pureblood Vampire—dan racun di taringnya sudah lenyap. Rasa sakit oleh gigitan kedua taringnya tetaplah terasa amat sangat sakit.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan lagi-lagi tersenyum bahagia. Meskipun kini dirinya bukan lagi seorang manusia tetapi sejenis dengan laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Dia tidak menyesal karena harus meninggalkan keluarga, teman-teman dan dunianya. Sebaliknya dia sungguhlah bahagia karena bisa hidup kembali dalam wujud yang baru dan semua ingatannya yang terkunci sudah terlepas. Kini, dia mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan di mana seharusnya dia hidup. "Tidak terasa sakit lagi," jawabnya.

"Hn. Apa kau bahagia, Sakura?"

"Sangat. Sangat bahagia. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab dan malah melangkah mundur. Dia membungkukan badannya sedikit dengan menaruh tangan kanan di depan dadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda di depannya. Dengan seulas senyum simpul pemuda itu berkata, "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu. "Aku mau."

.

.

.

Keduanya berdansa dengan sangat indah dan harmoni

dengan disinari oleh bulan biru di atas langit sana.

Dan kini rantai cinta mereka kembali bersatu.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hot News

Lagi-lagi seorang gadis dikabarkan hilang secara misterius di kediamannya sendiri.

Menurut saksi mata, gadis cantik dan pintar yang sedang menuntut ilmu di Universitas Konoha ini

memasuki sebuah rumah tua sehari sebelum dia menghilang.

Apa benar jika gadis itu dibawa pergi oleh sesosok makhluk misterius?

Dan apa benar jika rumah tua itu mengambil tumbal?

Seluruh keluarga dan kerabat dari gadis itu sangatlah merasa kehilangan.

Mari kita do'a 'kan agar arwahnya di terima oleh Sang Pencipta.

Haruno Sakura, semoga kau tenang di alam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

Huhuhuu… ending yang menggantung, benar?

Habisnya bingung mau ending seprt apa.

Terlebh ini adlh FamvFic pertamaku. Jadi, blm sebagus dan sepengelaman

Seperti Senpai-tachi.

Mudah2n z tdk mngecewakn reader maupun SasuSaku Fans sekalian.

Saya sudh berusaha semaximal mungkin dlm mmbuat fic ini.

Mengenai judul : Ai no Kusari—The Chain of Love.

Rantai Cinta antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang terjalin pd masa lalu,

kembali bersatu di masa depan.

Vampire itu kan makhluk abadi—immortal. Dan Sakura di sini, crt'y adlh pasangan Sasuke

yang sudah meninggal. Maksudnya dulu Sasuke tidk mnjadikan Sakura sebagai

vampire saking tidak teganya. Tp, lain dngan skrg.

Aneh? Ga masuk akal? Saya tahu, tapi berimajinasi boleh-boleh saja 'kan?

Hahahahahahha…

Ok. Ini dia akhr dr fic ku untuk Event SasuSaku-Banjir : TomatCeri.

Aku hrp ini bisa memuaskan reader semua.

Boleh minta review'y?


End file.
